Kuroko's secret
by Pastalove
Summary: Kuroko has a secret to tell but what is it ?


Akashi looked down at the fallen boy. Shock was all over the boys face as he left the 'zone'. Disgust washed over Akashi's features.

"Taiga you will never beat me for I am absolute." Akashi took the ball and dribbled with a slow menacing aura.

"No one is absolute Akashi-kun." Kuroko appeared in front of him, standing in a defensive manner as his monotone voice rang threw out the otherwise silent gym.

Akashi grinned. "We will see Tetsuya." Then he blew past as if it was nothing. He bounced the ball in a continuous rhythm as he stood behind the frozen powder blue haired boy. "You became pitiful Tetsuya, and so did the rest of our old team if this is the level of skill that beat them. Frankly I am disappointed, first you were too weak to keep up and now you expect to win in this horrific state."

Then a felling washed over Akashi and the rest of the Miracles. Akashi pivoted around to face Kuroko but found the shadow gone suddenly the ball was stole from his grasp. There was a few seconds when everyone on the court was confused.

Suddenly there was a whoosh sound as a three pointer was scored by Seirin. Everyone turned to see the phantom player moving out of a throwing position.

Horror stricken Akashi could only stare as the boy who couldn't do anything but pass had just scored a three pointer.

"Never bring down this team or the old one in front of me," Kuroko's face turned dark and a powder blue light seemed to engulf him, "or I will crush you."

Then there was a loud shout from the crowd. Everyone turned to see the blond model, tears running down his face, with a genuine smile as he shouted down, "Welcome home Kurokocchi!"

The shadow player looked up and a small rare smile crossed his face as he whispered, "I am home."

Now even though the whisper was inaudible to most some how the rest of the Generation of Miracles heard him loud an clear. Smiles spread across their faces, some trying to hide there's. All except one red head who had a thin line for a mouth, for he was worried what this could do to the game.

"Dai-chan what just happened? How did Tetsu-kun make that?" Moimoi fired questions at the still smiling Aomine.

"Tetsu has took his rightful place and is finally standing with us again." Aomine told her absentmindedly.

"Kuro-chin is back where he belongs." Murasakibara crunched down on some crackers.

"He is the Invisible Miracle." The four colourful members said in unison.

Now the Generation of Miracles didn't look kindly on anyone who tried to enter the territory only meant for them. However there was one space that stayed empty waiting for the phantom player to enter. If you ever asked them, all would deny waiting for him but the simple truth was they did. For he was the Generations of Miracles light, and saved all of them from being absorbed by their own power.

Akashi stood on the court, he was the only one who remained it the vice grip of power. He had felt the Inviable Miracle enter their zone and he could see the hand engulfed in light reaching out to him in the darkness. The hand of their light Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ha if you think this changes anything you are wrong Tetsuya, for I am absolute." Akashi's voice sounded cynical. Kuroko turned with a light smile grazing his lips.

"We will see." Was the only reply.

The development in Kuroko's power did make a difference however. His passes always made their destination and Kuroko could now vanish totally from even Akashi's sight. There was even a time when he made a dunk.

However, the boy may have been able to carry out things he couldn't before but his stamina remained the same. Kuroko collapsed half way through the third quarter for the burden his new power put on his body. It didn't change the final outcome though and Seirin won by 2 points.

Seirin celebrated, Rakuzan cried and Akashi was knocked down a notch.

Then throughout the gym a high pitched shout could be heard. "Tetsy!" A tall blond shouted as she jumped down from the stands, landing perfectly on her feet.

The blond kept repeating the same word over and over again until she had reached Kuroko and glomped him to the ground.

"Shimai?" Surprise crept into Kuroko's voice. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in America."

The blond climbed off her brother, dusting down her skinny jeans, the smile never leaving her face. "I was but when dad phoned saying you were in the final and were against an old friend I just had to come see. I was due a break anyway, the film is almost complete."

"How is mom and dad?" Kuroko also picked himself off the ground just to have the blond drape herself around his back. She towered over him completely.

"They are fine. But back to you I can't believe my little Tetsy is at the top. I remember when you used to crawl into my bed and sleep with me telling me of the dreams of being good at basketball, now look." The blond started to rant.

"Please don't call me that Shimai and also it was you who climbed into my bed not the reverse." Kuroko was talking deadpan again, while he moved about as if he was used to the weight on his back.

"Right wait a minute who is the blond hugging Kuroko? I go to the toilet for five minutes and this happens!" Kagami shouted more frustrated about missing the action.

The skinny girl detached herself from Kuroko, reluctantly, and bowed, hair falling from around her waist to trail the floor. "Sorry." She straightened back up and faced the group. A dazzling smile crossed her face, a smile that could even compete with Kise. "I am Kuroko Amai. Tetsy's big sister and future wife." She bowed again then reattached herself to Kuroko. This time though it seemed more like she was claiming him.

"You are not my future wife. Please stop telling people that." Kuroko's facial expression still hadn't changed.

Everyone one dumbstruck but one thought ran threw all their minds 'major brother complex'.

"But Tetsy promised me when we were young that he would marry me and would love only me." Amai looked like Kuroko had stabbed her.

Just then the Miracle group entered the room, Akashi in tow.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise started to run towards Kuroko arms out stretched expecting a hug. However he was met by a growl that was let loose by the blond Kuroko as she pulled the smaller Kuroko closer.

"Don't you dare touch my Tetsy with your dirty hands, pervert." Her powder blue eyes darkened to a shade that resembled a smouldering fire.

Everyone one of the colour gang stopped in their tracks. They eyed up Kuroko's new accessory. The smallest of them stepped forward.

He extended his hand. "It is nice to see you again Kuroko Amai." Amai just stared at his hand until he removed it awkwardly.

"Aka-chin you know her?" Murasakibara's eyebrow rose as he licked a lollypop.

"Yes I met this 'interesting' women once when I went to Tetsuya's house to collect him for training, she was very reluctant to let him leave." Amai hissed as the red haired boy. Akashi just seemed to find it entertaining though.

"Shimai stop hissing. Also stop being rude to my friends." Kuroko peeled the slim arms off him.

"But they are trying to steal my Tetsy from me." Amai whined, louder than Kise by far.

_'Your Tetsy? Ha you wish he is ours.'_ The Miracles had the same continuous thought.

"No one is trying to steal me Shimai. Now get off me so I can go shower." Kuroko's voice sounded strained, tried even. He was released from the entwined grip and was about to head for the gym's showers.

"Yeah showers with Tetsy are the best!" The older Kuroko started trying to strip her blue vest top off.

"Amai!" Kuroko's voice was slightly raised as he pulled her top back down. "I am going to shower alone. Now be a good girl and wait here." He rubbed a hand through his powder blue hair, a gesture no one had ever seen him do. Then he turned and left the court.

Silence filled the gym. No one knew how to start the conversation. Then Kagami let a massive sigh escape as he stretched.

"Well it is nice to meet someone from Kuroko's family. Even if I have never heard of you before."

Amai's powder blue eyes skimmed over the dark haired boy then her eyes boar into his. A slight smile seeped through her expression.

"Tetsy was never very open about his private life. But I know about use. The last time he called he told me about his new light and how he was a idiot that could jump. I guess that was you Kagami Taiga?" Then she turned in a slight circle pointing to each person as she went. "Psychopath, oddball, beast, child, self centred and idiot. My brother can really choose a team, No?" A cocky smile was plastered on her face, tone still as high and childish as when her brother was there.

"Are you trying to pick a fight!?" Kagami and Aomine shouted at the same time, with the same deafening tone. A snipping sound was heard and the continuous crunching sound stopped.

"I see you don't know who you are dealing with Amai." Akashi's tone was an icy venom, laced with hate.

"Oh but I do Seijūrō-kun." Emphasis was put on the red heads first name as she leaded in too look Akashi right in the eye. They had a stare off that seemed like an eternity to the frozen basketball players around them.

A phone buzzed, breaking the tension in the air. Amai took a few seconds and fished the small devise out her tight back pocket. "Hello." Her voice changed now sounding more adult like, not the innocent one that was used earlier.

She walked away phone still in hand as their group watched.

"Ok is it just me or is this whole situation confusing?" Hyūga removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his noise.

"Yeah for one I didn't even know Kuroko had a sister." Riko sighed as everyone ,excluding Akashi, nodded their heads in agreement. "Well Akashi-kun care to give us the details on her?" Suddenly eleven pairs of eyes where on the red head.

"She is Kuroko Amai, 19 years old. Currently working in America finishing a film she stars in. Blond is her natural colour and the only noticeable resemblance to Tetsuya is her eyes." Akashi seemed to be playing with something in his pocket as he talked about the older Kuroko, then everyone saw a glint of what looked like scissors and took and an unconscious step back. "Oh and she has an over the top brother complex, not that it is obvious."

The group just looked on dumbstruck._ 'That was a bit much information. What are you a stalker?'_ They all thought, or at least along they lines.

"Wait she is an actress? Oh no." Aomine's expression dropped as he raided through his bag. As he pulled out a magazine he hung his head so as to cover his face.

"What is so depressing?" Midorima pushed up his glasses. Aomine turned the magazine to face him. The number one shooter griped his lucky item harder as a look of disgust and interest took over his expression.

Everyone huddled around to see what was so bad. Everyone's expressions changed to somewhat like Midorima's. Held in the Miracle aces hand was a bikini magazine, but the worst thing was on the front cover winking and eating ice-cream was Amai.

No one wanted to look but couldn't look way as they skimmed the page. Inspecting every detail from her pleated blond hair to the purple tie bikini. Riko's hand covered her own chest as she saw the, at least, D cups the front page was sporting.

Kagami burst out laughing. "Oh my god you have been ogling Kuroko's sister and doing god knows what else over that picture." He hit the dark skinned boy who had a horrified look on his face.

"That's not even the worst one." Aomine muttered while flicking through to show the group the various 'seducing/seductive' poses the actress was advertising.

"Aomine-kun is a terrible pervert." They all jumped as Kuroko appeared between them removing the magazine from his grip. Aomine turned brighter than Akashi's hair.

Kuroko, face still as straight as ever, rolled the magazine up. Then walked over to the teen who just got off the phone. He whacked her across the back of the head, so hard she stumbled.

Everyone stared on in utter confusion and shock, as the blond wailed and turned on her heals.

"Tetsy what was that for!?" She looked down and saw the magazine in his hands. "Aww did Tetsy buy my mag? Did you have fun with my pictures." There was a loud thump as Kuroko hit his sister once again.

Everyone just stared at the two. They all looked ill at the blonds last comment.

"Shimai you promised you wouldn't do these kind of photo shoots again. I am very angry and up set that you broke that promise." Kuroko didn't look angry though, his face was still the same neutral expression it always was.

Suddenly all throughout the building a whale that sounded partly like a dying cat could be heard.

Tears stained the actresses face. Eyes puffed up red and hiccuping sobs where audible when the blond had finished her desperate crying.

"Tetsy hates me now." Her voice sounded strained from all the crying she had done. The two teams had surrounded her from trying to calm her. However Kuroko stayed in the same spot he had all the time.

"No he doesn't. Don't think that." Riko cooed in a soft voice.

"Yeah. Kurokocchi can just seem mean sometimes but he really is trying to show affection."

"What some chocolate Kuro-chin's sister?"

"Tetsu was just saying that you shouldn't go back on your word."

"Yeah. Kuroko is very strict that way and he was just telling you it was wrong." Kagami was the last to put a comforting hand on the blond. Even though it looked like she was being smothered from all the hands placed in various spots.

There was a loud sigh from behind them. They all turned to see other act they would never see again. Kuroko stood there rubbing his temples like he had a headache.

"Shimai come here." Kuroko flicked his head and opened his arms. Signalling for a hug. The older Kuroko ran straight into his arms almost nocking them to the floor for a second time today.

"I'm sorry Tetsy I didn't mean to lie."

Kuroko stroked her long hair and hushed her. "It's ok, but please stop calling me Tetsy."

* * *

Both Kuroko's walked just in front of the rest of the group. They were all having silent arguments with how to deal with the blond with the massive brotherly complex.

_'Kurokocchi is getting smothered by her. Just look at the way she is hanging off him!'_ Kise pulled a face that everyone knew that he was complaining, rather loudly.

_'Shut up look who's talking. Tetsu is always telling you that he cant breath because you smother him, but I agree she is a problem.' _Aomine wrinkled his noise when he thought about agree with Kise.

_'We should kill her. Then she will understand how to talk to me.'_ Shivers were sent down everyone's spines as they felt Akashi ammonias aura.

_'It's Kuroko's sister so I don't see why we have to take action against her. Yeah she may be a bit cocky but let him deal with it.'_ All the Miracles sent daggers at him. So Kagami shut up.

_'For once I agree with the jumping monkey. However the only reason I agree is that I got some good picture of Kuroko making facial expressions.' _Midorima flicked through the pictures on his phone. revealing pictures of Kuroko running a hand through his hair, pulling a confused face and also a surprised one.

_'Well done Shintaro. You have done us proud.' _Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Aomine-kun? Kise-kun?" Kuroko stood looking back at the group, as if he was waiting for something.

"Sorry Tetsu did you say something?" Aomine was the first to speak.

"We will take that as a no see Tetsy they don't even listen to you so I don't know why you bother." The group mentally growled at the obsessive girl.

Kuroko ignored her. "Do you remember the promise I made to you? Aomine-kun, Kise-kun? Well do you want to stay tonight and I will make sure that promise is fulfilled?"

**Flashback**

Aomine lay on the school roof. _'Basketball is so boring now a days. Ha I guess I will just sleep, at lest I have Tetsu by my side.' _He rolled to his side just then he saw the powder blue haired boy. Stopping a smile from coming to his face he closed his eyes.

"Aomine-kun?" The boys voice sounded sad and lonely. The dark skinned teen grunted in response. "I have resigned from the basketball team." Aomine's heart sank. _'Even Tetsu is leaving me.' _"But I want to make you a promise. If I am ever able to come back or even be on your level in basketball I will tell you and Kise-kun my secret. Goodbye Aomine-kun." Then boy bowed and turned walking away. Away from Aomine and away from his friend's.

_'Wait Tetsu don't go. You cant leave me just like this'_ The ace wanted to scream but his body wouldn't respond and so he let his shadow leave him behind getting swallowed by his own light.

Kise ran through the halls of the middle school looking for his favourite blue haired boy. _'Come on Kuroko what were you thinking. It is all a rubbish joke right?'_ he kept running until he saw the familiar flash of pale blue. He leapt forward tugging at his arm. "Kurokocchi, its a lie right you wouldn't do that right?" His golden eyes pooled into the blue ones in front of him. Pleading for it all to be a lie, a mistake anything but the truth.

Kuroko looked at the blond model sorrow filling his own eyes. "I am sorry Kise-kun but it is true. I have quite the basketball team. However I will make you the same promise I made Aomine-kun. If I am able to come back or even play basketball at your level I will tell you both my secret. Goodbye Kise-kun." He pulled out the crying blonds arm and walked away.

_'Wait Kurokocchi don't go. I still want to play basketball with you, I want to be with you for the rest of my life!'_ But just like his team mate he couldn't move and let the Blue haired boy walk out his life.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Aomine and Kise sat in Kuroko's room. It was a first for them both and they were surprised. They had expected a plain room that only had the essentials but it was the complete opposite. The walls were painted with green, red, purple, sky blue, yellow and royal blue. Pictures were scatted all over the walls. Each wall holding a different setting.

One was over run with pictures of the Generation of Miracles and Kuroko. Another posed Baby and family photos. Then the last one had pictures of Seirin. Kise was skimming the photos while Aomine fished through the basketball things that occupied half the room.

Kuroko came in holding a big tray of drinks and snacks. After they had settled in an odd silence fell over the three of them. Suddenly Kise spoke up. "This room reminds me of us." When no one answered his odd stamen he developed it. "See, red for Akashicchi, green for Midorimacchi, purple for Murasakibaracchi, Sky blue for Kurokocchi, yellow for me and royal blue for Aominecchi."

"Yeah I guess you are right Kise. Also I didn't know there was so many photos of us." Aomine gestured towards the pictures of the Miracles.

"This room was supposed to remind me of you. The pictures were mainly taken by me or Moimoi so I am the only one except her that has a copy." Kuroko answered his eyes looked distant but a small smile graced his lips.

"I am sorry Kurokocchi if this seems like I am rushing you but what is the secret you wanted to tell?" Kise leaned closer looking nervous. A blush coloured Kuroko's cheeks.

"Yeah I guess you have been waiting for a year to hear it." He started twiddling with his hands.

"So are you going to tell or what Tetsu?" Aomine also leaned in.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, I love you. I am sorry to tell you this now and I know that you are both guys as well but I cant help how I feel. Also no I cant choose between you both I have thought it over countless times but I love both of you and always will. I understand if you don't return my feelings but I want to tell you both." Kuroko looked up with pleading eyes. "All I ask is don't hate me."

All Aomine and Kise could do was stare. Kise was first to react. "Kurokocchi I love you too and I don't mind sharing you with Aominecchi if I can stay with you for the rest of our lives." He jumped on Kuroko crying with happiness. Then they both turned to Aomine waiting for his answer.

"How could I ever hate you dope? I have been waiting for you to say that for four years so I could tell you that I love you back." Aomine's face was the colour of Akashi's hair. They cuddled to and that was the way they were to be found in the Moring.

* * *

Thinking about writing a sequel. What do you think ? :)


End file.
